The Flashbacks of Nord
by Blaze298
Summary: The story of a Nord told in first person and some use of third person as he flashes back to his adventure and romances as the Dragonborn and before. The story starts off rushing through the first two chapters before picking up strongly in chapter 3. We start from the iconic opening scenes of skyrim and then soon a discovery is made that may change Orig'nar's life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The end is where we begin. I am now old and my bones ache as I sit here outside my home in the wilderness outside of Falkreath. The wind is blowing and the scent of wild game is in the air. Although I am old and rather frail now there was a time in my life in which I was the strongest Nord on the planet. I was Orig'nar, the dragonborn, and I remember my first days of being in Skyrim.

**60 years earlier**

The cart was extremely bumpy as it rolled along the cobblestone road that had been worn down to bare the earth once more. I was tied up as were the other prisoners around me. The guards up front were exceptionally rude. I would never have ended up tied up if it wasn't for them. They said the charges held against me was the fact that I crossed a border, although in my defense I was unaware that there was a border.

Right before we were unloaded from the cart I learned that the rather rude and somewhat arrogant man in front of me was none other than Ulfric Stormcloak, who was the main cause for the civil war that was ravaging Skyrim. I had heard rumors that the civil war was gruesome and that each side hated each other, but it seemed like it was all just a story and now it became real for me.

Once we were unloaded we were taken one by one to a stone slab and forced down onto our knees. Then with a swing of a steel axe blood would spurt from the nub where our head used to be attached. The guards all asked their superiors on what should become of me and cruelly they pointed to the slab. I was pushed down on my knees and felt the cold steel rest against my neck. As the guard lifted the axe high into the air I felt a mighty tremble and heard a roar that shook the foundation of the earth.

Flying above us is a black dragon glimmering in the sunlight as it breathes flames and smashes buildings. Everyone starts scrambling and I end up following an imperial soldier. As we run into a watchtower and go up some stairs the dragon causes one of the sections in the wall to collapse and blocks the pass momentarily. As soon as the dragon exits we run up the stairs and I search the room for armor and weapons and find a steel short sword and a set of steel arrows along with a bow. I also put on an imperial cuirass that I find and then follow the imperial through a door and down into the dungeons where people had obviously been trapped in cages. I say trapped because they are just dry bones now and I search their corpses for coins and anything useful.

We exit the dungeons and enter a cave that leads to the wilderness of Skyrim. Along the way I get situated carrying a weapon again since previously I'd been a humble merchant in the Imperial City located in Cyrodiil. As we emerge from the cave the sun is beginning to set and I hear the sound of wolves and realize that I'm no longer safe, but in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I draw my steel sword and I lift my left hand and channel my magicka through my body and into my arm to prepare for any attacks. I being running down the slope and I see stones in the distance. The stones are tall with rounded tops and lines traced into them along with circles cut into the top half of them. As I get closer I am startled by the imperial as he comes out from behind one and I nearly slice his arm off.

He laughs and tells me that the stones are called standing stones and that if I reach out and touch one it will help me learn skills associated with a class faster. There were several there, but I was most interested in The Warrior, The Wizard, and The Thief. In the end I chose to go with The Wizard because I wanted to increase my powers as a mage.

The Imperial then informs me that he is heading to a nearby town and that I can meet him there and I agree, but I say that I may go wander the nearby wilderness then I'll meet him in town. I watch him continue walking off until he is just a blur in the distance. As soon as I can I walk away from the standing stones and into the woods opposite of them.

The woods aren't very thick, but the night was finally upon me and I was surrounded by trees when I heard the low growling of some creature I must have disturbed as it was waking from its nocturnal slumber. The creature steps into the moonlight and stands above me by a good two foot. I see the snarling maw of the creature and run the eyes up and down the creature looking at its long claws. Then I realize that the creature is a bear.

I let the magicka flow from my hand and become flames that set the coat of the bear on fire. The stench of burning flesh and fur releases a foul odor in the air as I continue to let the flames lick the bear. I run in and slash the steel blade into the flesh of the creature and back up as the bear swings at me. The claws barely miss and then my sword makes contact as I slice the bears paw off. Blood sprays all over the ground and even some on me as the bear falls off balance and then I stab the throat. It dies quickly and I skin it and carry its pelt out of the woods and back onto the road.

When I'm almost to Riverwood I am attacked by three wolves, but I easily dispatch them with flames and a sword by spilling their guts. I skinned the wolves and continued on my way. When I reached Riverwood the forge was on my left and also the crafting racks and things of that nature were also. I walked up and stretched the hides one by one in order to make sheets of leather. I then went inside the imperial's home and rested with the weight of the world off my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

***(Author's Note: I know this is the 3rd chapter already and things are pretty slow, but I'm a first time author and would like all the feedback I can get on ways to improve this story. Thanks for reading up to this point! Also, R & R. In the reviews suggestions for future quests or story ideas and I'll see what I can do.)***

**Chapter 3**

Now that my beginning has been explained I want to elaborate on my later adventures here in Skyrim. I heard rumors of a young boy preforming a strange ritual in Windhelm and decided to go and see if I could dig up any information about it. I found the boy in a house that I could only assume was his parents and he was reciting what could only be the Black Sacrament. "Excuse me," I say trying to get the boy's attention.

When the boy hears my voice he instantly looks up and his eyes light up bright as the morning star as he stares at me in almost shock. "Y-y-you actually came. . . It really did work!". The boy was so excited he then asked if I would do a favor for him and I said I'd be honored to help him out in any way I could.

"I need you to go to Riften and kill that evil woman and orphanage manager. She must die at all costs and I want to know she has been punished for the evil that was placed on us all."

I then asked why the boy was so angry with her, but he couldn't explain even if he wanted to. I could tell that he was done talking to me because he sat down and nearly knocked over the dozens of candles arranged in a circle on the floor.

I decided to leave as quickly as possible and on the way out I noticed blood stains on the floor and continued hurriedly out of the old building. I left the city of Windhelm behind me as I headed south to the horse stables. I went in and bought a horse for a small fee, but it didn't put a dent in the gold I've collected on my adventures.

I stroll up to my new horse and stroke the beast's forehead. She has a white star on her forehead and a single white spot in the middle of her back. The rest of her was black as midnight. The horse was beautiful and I whispered in her ear, "I believe I shall call you Sky for you are black as the day at midnight, the star on your forehead will always lead the way, and the spot on your back looks like a cloud that will gracefully carry me."

I mounted Sky and headed for Riften in the south. Riften was known for being one of the dirtiest cities along with the most crime ridden. The fact that a murder was about to take place in the city's orphanages wouldn't be noticed. It took about a day and a half for me to ride Sky all the way to the city wall.

I entered the city and walked over rotting boards and small bridges to get to the back corner of the city where the orphanage was located. I walked up to the orphanage and it looked like it was in a state of disrepair and the building was grimy on the outside. I could only imagine what the inside looked like and it didn't seem very promising. I dug in my bag until I found what I needed, an invisibility potion. Also, next to the potion I discovered an enchanted bow that caused the target to burn for six seconds.

I drank the potion and snuck into the orphanage. I knew who my target was within minutes due to the evil and cruelty radiating off of the woman. I drew a steel arrow from my quiver and notched it on my bow. I drew back the string drawing it taught and even with my ear. I took a deep breath in as I aimed my arrow at her forehead. Then I let the arrow fly as it flew and hit its mark. The arrow sank all the way to the feathers in the victim's head as the blood sprayed the surrounding area and even the children.

The children all began to scream, but instead of the sounds of terror that one would express if someone dear to them died. The children began to scream shouts of celebration and happiness. While the children celebrated and smiled I snuck back outside into the main town of Riften.

I left Riften and travelled west to Whiterun in order to visit Breezehome, the house I received for saving the city from a dragon attack a month before.

**1 month prior to the orphanage kill.**

I had travelled to Whiterun the morning after I had awoken in Riverwood in order to ask the Jarl to send soldiers to protect Riverwood from a potential dragon attack.

When I got to Whiterun I asked the Jarl for the extra support and protection and he readily agreed. As my caravan left the city we made it to the watchtower and we were attacked by a dragon.

I ran upstairs in the watchtower where I found a bow and followed suit as guards shot at the dragon. We all shot the arrows into the tough scales of the dragon until it was forced to land in order to conserve energy. The dragon reached out and bit at the guards killing one of them by ripping his head right off his shoulders. He crumpled to the ground spilling a large amount of blood onto the ground. I walk up and draw an elven short sword and within three swings the dragon let out a mighty earth shaking roar and its head drooped.

My party and I joined together and decided to turn back to Whiterun to tell the Jarl of what just happened. I was the last to start heading back to Whiterun because I wanted to make sure everyone was leaving, but as I started to walk I saw a burst of light start enveloping me and apparently everyone else noticed also because they all turned around and were staring at me.

The dragon skin was disintegrating and turning into light before streaming towards me and absorbing into my skin and warming my body up with a strange power. My skin was glowing and I stood and stared. There were whispers among the group. All I heard was the word Dragonborn, but I knew that couldn't be.

As a child I'd heard stories of a prophecy of one who would be born that would defeat the dragons permanently by absorbing their souls after killing them. From what I've learned so far on my journey that this is the first time in several hundred years that dragons had appeared. There were a few previous Dragonborns, but it if the prophecy is telling the truth there should be only one.

Everyone around me began to look at me in awe and said that I had to be the Dragonborn from the prophecy. I began to shake in fear wondering what this is supposed to mean. I told the soldiers to head to Riverwood to protect the people there. In summary I went to the Jarl and told him of the attack and what had happened and he named me Thane and then gave me the rights to Breezehome.

**Back in the present.**

Time passed quickly as I travelled and I reached Whiterun in just under a day. I entered the city and travelled past the Smithing shop which lay on my right, and continued up the steps into Breezehome. Inside I stripped down into my undergarments and bathed with warm water and soap. I scrubbed my face clean and the rest of my body until I lacked any scent whatsoever. I quickly dried my face and body and slipped back into my steel plated armor that I had bought next door.

I grabbed a nearby stick of black face paint and walked up to the mirror. I gazed at my reflection and began to paint black circles all the way around my eyes that weren't perfect, but branched out a little bit. I always chose black because it helps provide camouflage when I sneak around caves and it accents my green-brown eyes. I also groomed my facial hair which consisted of a dark brown soul-patch and a medium sized mustache. I combed my shoulder length dark brown hair to make it look well groomed.

I left the house and went down to Belethor's general good shop. While a good shop it was a little pricey, but I pay extra to keep from having to travel far. I had to go get some essential items, but there was one item I was specifically looking for.

"What can I do to help you today Orig'nar?", asked Belethor.

"I am looking for some common clothes that are comfortable to sleep in."

"Ah," Belethor exclaims with a heavy accent that is almost slurred like he is drunk, "I know just the thing." He then holds up a earth toned shirt and pants that are very comfortable.

"I'll take them. Thank you very much Belethor"

I hand Belethor a coin purse of 15 gold pieces and then exit the shop. I head back towards my home and enter. My bedroom is upstairs so I headed straight up and stripped off my armor and weapons and set them on the floor by my bed as I changed into my new common clothes. I crawled into bed and drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

I wake up with my armor beside me in a dimly lit room. The first thing I notice are three people with bags tied over their heads begging for their lives. I look around real quick and see a woman sitting in the corner on top of a wardrobe looking at me. I snatch up my armor and change into real quick. I finally decided to lock eyes with this woman.

She was a blonde with blue eyes who looked relatively young, but I could see in her eyes that she really was older in age at least twenty years his elder. "Why did you take me here? What do you want with me? I'm just a merchant from Cyrodiil! I never did anything wrong my parents left me when I was young to protect me due to their occupations and I hardly remember them" My goal was to make her feel guilty as possible.

"I know what you did at the orphanage," she says it with a smirk, "I brought you hear in order to get you to execute one of these prisoners. You see, I'm the leader of the Dark Brotherhood and the lady you killed was my contract, my kill. So, now choose which one is guilty, but first what is your name Nord?"

"I don't feel like I should answer this for some reason, but luckily I woke up on the good side of life. . . alive. If you must know my name is Orig'nar."

The blonde turned pale as snow and fell off the top of the wardrobe right then and there. She was unconscious and her breathing was rapid.

"Ma'am, ma'am, ma'am! Wake up! Wake up! What's wrong?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope people are reading this storyline being it's my first and all. I will continue to work on this, but I hope someone finds it fun and entertaining. So please review and follow this. The story is about to go through a series of minor twists.**

**Chapter 4**

I thought that maybe I'd done something wrong by telling her my name. And later on I figured out that I had. I decided that since she didn't come to immediately I'd at least do as she asked. I drew my sword and walked over to the prisoners who were whimpering and begging in the corner trying to tell me their stories. I only have a thirty-three percent chance of getting the real criminal which worries me because one day I hoped to have a family of my own and they could attack other people. So, I made the decision to execute them all. I ignored their blubbering and decapitated each one. I also decided that my trademark as a killer was going to be something a little more . . . well strange. I strip my victims down to their undergarments as a way to symbolize human nature in its "natural" form and I fold their clothes up and set it beside them along with sets of armor.

"Ma'am are you awake yet?"

I still get no reply and there is a cot in the corner of the ramshackle room so I lift her off the floor and carry her over to the cot and set her down gently. I walk outside momentarily to go collect water nearby with a bucket and when I come back I begin to warm it over the fire. I search through my pack and find a tunic along with some loose pants and I pull them out. I search the room and find a rag and dip it in the water. I turn to the woman on the bed and begin to remove her armor and weapons which I set besides the bed. I take the cloth and begin to wash her skin whilst I leave her undergarments on for moral purposes. After I finish cleansing her body I take the pot and dip her hair in it so I can wash it as well. I reach into my pack and pull out a dry cloth and dry her skin and hair and then put the tunic and pants on her. I take her armor and wash it until the dirt and the stains are rinsed out and hang them in the room to dry.

As she sleeps I straighten the room and put furniture back in the order it should have been in. I find ruined books on the floor so I take them and burn them in a fire outside. The books that are left I place in alphabetical series order on the book shelf. I also find a few ingredients so I store them in a cupboard for safe keeping and set the table with plates and utensils I find on the floor of the cabin and wash.

By the time the woman wakes up the cabin is spotless the bodies are outside buried and the room has been scrubbed of filth and the cabin is actually lit up and bright. She panics at first trying to find her weapon, but when she does her body relaxes until she realizes what she is wearing.

"What the heck happened to my clothes?! Where am I at?! That was the most terrifying nightmare ever!"

"What are you talking about ma'am? What nightmare?"

Her eyes enlarge as she finally notices Orig'nar standing off in a corner grinning as he had been watching her sleep peacefully for the past couple of hours. Her face begins to redden.

"It wasn't a nightmare. You. . . you really are here."

"Well ya where else would I be? I don't even know where I'm at. You kidnapped me and I ended up lost here in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes. I understand now. I truly apologize, but I do like what you have done with the place." The woman gets up and walks over to where Orig'nar stands and reaches up and brushes a strand of his hair from his face as she gazes into his eyes.

"Why do you do such things? Is there something you aren't telling me?" I shut my mouth realizing my folly in asking such a silly question. I then lean down and plant my lips gently against the blonde's. I instinctively pull her closer and then release her.

"Well, Orig'nar you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" My face was clearly scrunched up with a look of confusion. I have a feeling like I've known her before, but I clearly don't recall her before. Her smile, her personality, and her looks were unforgettable.

"You don't remember? We grew up together back in the Imperial district. When my parents died I ran away and I came to Skyrim where I was discovered by a boy in the Dark Brotherhood. I never forgot you, but I didn't expect you to look like this when you grew up."

"You're. . . You're Astrid! I've missed you for so long. Why have you been hiding from me for all these years? I've been worried about you. You don't look like I expected either. You are way more beautiful than I ever could have imagined!"

After catching up a little more I took her by the hand and walked her over to the table and sat her down and served her some soup I had cooked while she slept. We ate dinner and then I kissed her again and I allowed her to sleep in the cot and I slept in a chair nearby in order to keep up the integrity of our relationship.

The next morning she told me to pull out my map of the world so she could mark our location. She marked it down on the map and then instructed me on how to get into the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary around Falkreath.

**Back to Old Orig'nar**

"So you see my boy, this is how I finally found Astrid and we were able to be around one another once again. For today this is where we'll stop the tale of my life."

"Aww, but dad I really wanted to hear more of your tales of adventure. The fact that you met her like that worries me. I mean, I know where this is going, but still."

"Don't be worried I will continue in the morning, but for now I need to rest and so do you. You may be eighteen now, but that doesn't mean you still don't need sleep in order to grow and for you to be at the peak of your skills tomorrow. Good night son."


	5. Chapter 5

*****I hope each and every one is enjoying my story. I'd really like for people to follow this story so please follow and I'll continue to develop story lines for this story. Story line one as this is will explain Orig'nar and give everyone a feeling of who he is and why he is the way he is. So please Review the story and Follow this story. Thanks to all who have read up to this far.*****

**Chapter 5**

The sun shone through the window as Orig'nar woke up and pushed the sheets off of him and moved them over his wife. She twists just enough to smile at her husband before she rolls back over and falls back into a peaceful sleep.

He walks into his son's room where the boy is silently sitting in bed waiting for his father to enter the room. "Papa", the boy exclaims his bright green eyes lighting up, "Can we finish our talk about when you were young?"

Orig'nar tussles his son's mousey-brown hair. "Elezar this may be quite a drastic change, but I will explain to you who Astrid was so that you may better understand our reunion in a different way."

**Flashback to Orig'nar's years as a young teenager.**

Orig'nar's hair was still deep brown down to his shoulders. His eyes shown green with a hint of silver due to the moonlight as he strolled down the paths of the poor district in the Imperial City. He crossed behind a bank and went and sat down at the water's edge. Around midnight a blonde girl walks down with her cowl up and sits next to him.

"How has your evening gone lately?"

"Well if you mean what I did to earn a few more septims I did well. Now if you are wondering who was I able to poison and steal their key to the mercantile shop I would never tell you."

"Astrid why do you choose to do this to innocent civilians? I want to love you and you know that, but I don't feel right about you killing people or making them sick in order to gain more coin."

She slides up close to him and leans her head on her shoulders. "I know you don't like it, but I also can't sit here while they hog all the money. I want to have a little coin and send a message to the rich. I want to make them more insecure. A few casualties along the way is always acceptable."

"I don't like this Astrid. It leaves everyone hurt whether it be in our government or the fact that our prices are being driven sky high due to the thefts that are being performed. I wish you could understand that you need to be careful what you do. I don't want to see anything happen to you Astrid." He leans down and kisses her lips gently. He pulls away from the feeling of her velvety soft lips etched in his memory.

"I'm sorry that I can't do what you ask me. We would be a good team and partnership. I'm sorry that we can't make this work."

From then until they were in their late teens he didn't see or hear from her. She was but a ghost in his mind tempting him with thoughts of that fateful night. He could've changed it all with the choice of one night. He could've learned how to live her way, but his morals got in the way. Theft, poisons, and murder was not something he was willing to do only to fulfill his own ends if it causes negative effects for the rest of the lower class.

**Flashbacks of Orig'nar's older teen years**

I began to walk down the path of the market place to open up my shop that I had bought when I was around 15. Before I could get there, however, I saw other merchants looking confused as I got closer I realized what the problem was. They were talking back and forth about keys getting switched up between them. The armorer had the bookstore keeper's key. I realized that only one person could be responsible of this. Although we hadn't talked in years I knew she was trying to get my attention because I pulled my key out and sure enough it was the only one that worked. I went upstairs to my room to place my personal affects because I had visited the poor district to help some old friends by giving them my spare septims.

Although I am only 18 right now I already live alone in my upper apartment of my shop. My parents left on some job occupation and disappeared altogether. They left me a note that I could never understand. I had helped repair most of the homes in the poor district and plan on taking a trip near the border of the neighboring province of Skyrim. Although I will probably wait about five years until I actually take the journey.

I sit on the bed in my room with my back against the headboard. "Astrid, I know you are here somewhere and I also know we haven't seen each other for three years."

"You are very good Orig'nar, yet you always had a problem of seeing what is right underneath your nose. I also know that you can't stop thinking about that night three years ago. I can't help, but wish that you would have chosen my side. The only reason you haven't become a target for me is the fact that I respect you and because you are doing whatever you can to help my class of people. I would say our people, but you now have too much wealth."

The room is silent as she makes her way out from under my bed. She crawls into bed next to me and leans over me and kisses me fiercely. She pulls me into her embrace and kisses me. We continue down this path until I break apart.

"Why are you doing this to me? After refusing to change from your ways of darkness that has caused many of my coworkers stress. Why do you lead me on like you love me? I know you could never love a guy like me."

She chuckles and then leans in and puts a finger on my lips. "I never said I didn't love you. I just never understood why you wouldn't try to see my way and come over to my side. I love you and always have. Even when we were younger and you took that stupid chance and kissed me. I never expected that my feelings would be so strong for you, but you have changed that yet again and the distance for the past three years has created a longing for you that I haven't been able to quench."

She then removed her finger from my lips and kisses me deeply. I remove her cowl and clothing and enjoy the views her body provides. She also removes my clothing and stairs me down as we continue to kiss. We eventually decide to engage in the ultimate ecstasy of love and share one another in the bonds of our love.

After we had finished I took some water and set it out so we could clean up. She redressed and then hugged me and I returned the gesture with a kiss. I could feel the sorrow and sadness in her eyes as I realized this may be one of the last times we ever are together.

"Good bye Astrid. I hope that life is fair to you and that you find fulfillment of your dreams."

"No, not good bye. Good byes are too final. You should say something more like until we meet again as strangers on the path to different ends. Even then, however, paths are winding and we may end up crossing each other's path once more before a bend leading us apart or we may have our paths bend apart for now, but eventually run straight together until the end of time with minor curves in the paths along the way." She then turns and walks out of my room.

**Older Orig'nar**

I didn't see or hear from her or about her for three years. In that time I became the most powerful merchant in the merchant district and the poor district almost didn't exist. Only one house remained as it was because I decided to save it for history's sake and being the fact that it was the house that I grew up in. The rest of the district was built up and the homes looked like miniature store fronts. There was a community garden and each house had a clothes line. The insides were well furnished and everything was of a solid integrity with naught a single weak or lose piece of furniture or item being present.

"Wow dad! Where you really the one who did all that?"

"Aye, indeed I was, but now we need to get up and you need to help the house and go get the hunting bow I've enchanted and go hunt a deer or goat for lunch. Your mother should be up soon and I'd hate for her to be hungry."

"Dad, do I have to? I would much rather just listen to your tales of old and how it was when you were a teen."

"Yes, you have to. Your fifteen you need to learn to hunt and provide for your family when you have one. I'm only thirty six years of age, but I am frail not due to old age as previously thought. I am just recuperating from all that I've done in my life. One day I hope that you are as successful if not more successful than me. My tales are far from over. You still have no clue as to what end the reunion of Astrid and myself will go, that is, if it goes."


	6. Chapter 6

***The Chapter that ends what has been so short lived. If fans want a continuation I will come back and write one. Otherwise on to a new project.***

**Chapter 6**

The next time I saw Astrid was in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. I walked in very quickly and then saw Astrid standing alone and so beautiful in the starlight. Her beauty over threw me and I pushed her against one of the wooden beams in the wall.

"Orig'nar I love what you're doing, but there is something I need to tell you. I'm married now and you don't want to mess with my husband."

"Oh really? Why did you forget to tell me that you were married?"

"Well I don't see how it was relevant information and even if it was I wouldn't want to tell you because of your reputation and well . . . I have always loved you more than him. Heck he and I have never even made love."

"Oh. . . I'm sorry to hear that. I find that almost hard to believe especially coming from you."

"It's alright. We can sneak out later tonight and then 'catch up' if you know what I mean."

**Later that evening**

Orig'nar was sitting outside looking up at the stars enjoying the cool evening air. No creature was around for miles. Off in the distance you could hear the howling of wolves, but he was far enough away that they wouldn't be a problem tonight as they once had been at the beginning of his journey.

As he sat there Astrid walked up wearing only a see through slip and came up to Orig'nar and began kissing him intensely. . .

**Jump to Old Orig'nar**

There was a crash in the kitchen and the window next to where Orig'nar was sitting had a hole in it as a torch was thrown through the window pane. All throughout the house the flames began licking at the walls and spreading rapidly. Orig'nar ran panicked throughout the house and began grabbing whatever he deemed valuable. He also got his wife out and his son.

The woman and boy sat outside as they watched their home burn down. Orig'nar was still inside as the house was becoming more unstable by the second. She heard a crack and then a pop as something within the structure began to collapse. The west wing and part of the front entrance then fell inwards. Within seconds the entire building flashed a bright light and then the house no longer existed.

As the woman ran forward an arrow flew out of the tree line and penetrated through her back and protruded from her left breast. She fell to the ground as the boy was sprayed by a mist of his mother's blood. Both his mother and father have now been killed by a mysterious force. There is no way to figure out what happened to Astrid and his father unless of course he can now find her. Another arrow flew through the air, but missed him by a few inches. He had to get out of there.

He ran for the tree line opposite of where the arrows were coming from. He reached it as another arrow hit a tree to his left and he made it into the tree line. The sun began to set as he continued his jog through the woods. The world was a cruel place to him and his life just changed dramatically. Where this journey will take him is unseen. By the time he slowed down the stars were up in the sky and the moon was overhead. He had nowhere to go, but he was walking.

**Closure.**


End file.
